Two Worlds, One Family
by enchantress99
Summary: RE-WRITE- Sequel to Strangers Like Me: It has been ten years since the Guardians were defeated. The Ice Family is finally happy and safe. Meanwhile, the Ex-Guardians are plotting revenge on the happy family. What happens when these two groups, the Burgess kids, and two special guests get called to a large room to watch not one, but TWO movies? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Brought Together Again

**This is rewrite of Two Worlds, ONe Family.**

**I wasn't vrey happy with the first one, so I decided to start over.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma.**

**Jack POV**

It had been ten years since the fall of the "Guardians". Elsa, Jack, Pitch, and Sandy had been doing their jobs as the new Guardians, and they were finally happy. Emma had grow closer and closer to Sandy and Pitch, who visited the Ice Palace frequently. That specific day, Elsa, Jack, and Emma were visiting Anna, Kristoff, and their twins, Maxine and Jasper.

"I can't believe it's been ten years." Elsa said, holding Jack's hand. The group was sitting in the same garden that Emma had been taken. The kids were sitting on the ground, with Emma amusing her eight-year old cousins by conjuring up snowflakes and blowing them into their faces.

"So much has happened since then." Anna said happily. Kristoff and Jack grinned at each other.

"You got that right." Jack said. A loud, happy shriek came from the kids sitting on the ground. Emma had conjured up a gigantic snowball and was suspending it above her cousins' heads, and Maxine and Jasper were clutching each other in mock terror.

"No! Emma don't!" they squealed, making the four adults laugh. Emma grinned, and released the snowball. Just before it hit the twins, everyone in the garden disappeared.

**Jamie POV**

"Sophie?" Jamie walked into his sister's room, and saw her sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"What's up Jamie?" his eleven-year old sister asked. Jamie sat down next to her.

"Whatcha' reading?" he asked, and Sophie held up her book. It was "The Snow Queen". Jamie smiled, and took the book.

"I remember reading this book all the time to you." he said, and Sophie smiled.

"She would be a perfect match for Jack." she said, and Jamie laughed.

"You are so right." he said.

"I miss him. Why hasn't he been visiting us?" Sophie asked, and her brother shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's been really busy." Jamie said.

"But he always makes time for us!" she said sadly, and he put a comforting arm around his sister. Being sixteen, most of Jamie's friends had stopped believing in the Guardians around their eleventh birthday. Jamie didn't, though. It was monthly, and weekly visits from Jack that kept him believing, but it had been almost a tear sinve his last visit, ten months to be exact, and Jamie didn't want Sophie to stop believing.

"Do you want me to tell you the story about the defeat again?" Jamie asked his younger sister, who smiled and nodded. Just as he was going to start the story of how the Guardians defeated Pitch, the two siblings disappeared, along with all of Jamie's friends from around town.

**Ex-Guardians POV**

E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothina, and Nicholas St. North were each pacing around the large library in Santoff Clausen, thinking of a way to get their Guardianship back.

"After ten years, can't Manny just forget about all of this and give it back to us?" Bunny asked.

"We must earn it, first, my friends." North said. Tooth fluttered down, and sat next to Bunny.

"And then we can get revenge on Jack and the others/" she asked. Tooth hadn't forgiven Elsa for freezing her wings.

"Of course." Bunny said, smirking slightly.

"Let's get back to work." North said, and the three went back to reading, and pacing before they, too, disappeared.

**Emma POV**

"Jack, I'm scared." Emma Overland said as she looked into the deep brown eyes of her big brother. Jackson smiled at her, slowly taking his ice skates off. Emma gasped as she looked down and saw more cracks appearing in the ice.

"I know! Let's play hopscotch, like we do everyday!" Jackson said, grinning at his little sister. Emam looked up, hopeful.

"It's as easy as one..." Jack lept on one foot, then wobbled a bit,"WHOA!" Emma giggled.

"Two...Three!" Jack reached onto thicker ice, and grabbed his staff.

"Now it's your turn." he said, and Emma took a deep breath, and began to slide forward.

"One." Jack whispered, and Emma looked at him in fear as the ice cracked. He smiled at her.

"Two. THREE!" Jack hooked his staff around his sister's waist, and dragged her to the safe side on the ice. Emma looked up at her older brother, and they both began to laugh. Then a sharp cracking sound echoed through their ears, and Emma stared as her brother fell through the ice.

"JACK!" she screamed, before disappearing.

**Please Review!**

**By the way: One year for Arendelle is like one month with modern.**

**Bye!**  
><strong>Enchantress<strong>


	2. Meet and Greet

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one besides Emma**

**Jack POV**

The two families landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." Jack groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Everyone alright?" Kristoff asked, and there was a chorus of "yeses" from the group.

"What was that? Where are we?" ELsa asked as Jack helped her up. Emma stood as well, and walked over to her parents.

"Papa, what are we doing here?" she asked, and Jack hugged her.

"Don't worry, Snowflake." he said. Then Maxine pointed to the ceiling.

"Look!" she said, and seven people were falling from there. Emma created a pile of soft snow for them to fall onto.

"Ow." a boy, about sixteen, stood up, and rubbed his head. He turned, and helped up two other girls, one who was about his own age, and another who was about eleven.

"Jamie?" Jack asked tentatively, stepping forward. The other boy turned, and grinned when he saw him.  
>"JACK!" he yelled, and he tackled him in a hug. Jack laughed.<p>

"I missed you." Jamie said, after they both got up.

"I missed you too." Jack said, before he saw Sophie running towards him, and he caught her in a hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said.

"I missed all of you." Jack said happily after he set Sophie down. A hand took his, and he turned to see Elsa looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Elsie, these are my first believers: Jamie, and his sister Sophie, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake. guys, meet my wife, Elsa, and my daughter, Emma." Jack said, and Emma waved shyly at the other kids.

"Hi." she said.

"Daughter? Wife?" Pippa asked, confused.

"It's only been ten months since your last visit, Jack." Caleb said.

"Really? For me it's been ten years." Jack said. Then, Sophie let out a gasp of fright. The groups turned, and the Burgess kids recoiled, Jamie clutching his sister. Standing against a wall, smiling at the reunion, was Pitch and Sandy. Emma grinned, and let out a laugh as she went to hug them.  
>"I missed you gusy!" she exclaimed. Maxine and Jasper ran up to the two Guardians of Dreams, and giggled when they were lifted with sand.<br>"Why is Pitch here, Jack?" Jamie asked angrily. Sophie let out a small whimper, along with the other two girls.

"Why isn't he locked up in chains?" Monty asked

"I should explain." Jack started, but was stopped when a scream tore through the room.

"What the...?" they all turned, and saw Emma hugging her cousins, who were shaking with fear, even though it had been Emma who screamed.  
>"Waht's wrong?" Elsa asked her daughter, and Emma pointed a shaking finger at the opposite side of the room. Jack turned, and immediately used the wind to bring his daughter and the others over the their family. Emma clutched onto Elsa, who held her tightly. Jack stood in front of them, his staff in his hand. Standing there were three people he had never wanted to see again. E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothina, and Nicholas St. North.<p>

"Bunny!" Sophie cried in delight, escaping from her brother's clutches, and running to hug the Pooka. The rest of the kids visibly relaxed and went to say hello to their favorite people. When they were done, the three Ex-Guardians turned back to Jack and his family.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite winter spirits." Bunny said, smirking. Jack gripped his staff tighter, the wood now glowing blue.

"Get away from us." he snarled, and Elsa stood next to him, Emma standing behind them, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh please, we don't want to hurt you." Tooth said, but Jack saw her eyes. They were cold and unloving. It was a show, for the Burgess kids, trying to make it seem like Jack and the others were the bad guys.

"Jack? What's going on?" Cupcake asked. Jack lowered his staff.

"Nothing, Cupcake. Nothing at all." he said angrily. Elsa looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't attack them without turning the other kids against us. They know that something happened, and they don't like that Pitch is here. We have to play our cards right." Jack said. Elsa nodded, and the group turned back around to find chairs and couches behind them. Before they sat down, there was a flash of light, and a little girl appeared. She had brown hair, and brown eyes, and she was wearing colonial clothing. She looked around her, her eyes full of fright.

"Jack?" she asked, and everyone turned to the Guardian of Fun. Jack stared at the girl, and gasped. It couldn't be.

"JACK!" the girl yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Elsa looked over at Jack.

"Who is she?" she asked, and Jack sighed.

"It's my sister." he said. A loud banging sound echoed through the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Bunny asked, jumping slightly. A boy's voice reached everyone's ears.

"Emma?" he said, and the little girl raised her head.

"Jack?" she yelled, and a boy ran into the room, and stopped. Jack gasped. The boy had brown, shaggy hair, that mirrored Jack's. He had brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He and the girl were obviously siblings. The girl began to sob and she jumped up and ran into the boy's arm.

"Jackie." she cried. The boy lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh Emmy." he said, holding her tightly. Jack felt tears in his own eyes. His sister, his little sister, was in front of him, hugging...him.

"Papa, is that...you?" Emma asked, confused. Jack nodded.

'And that's my little sister, Emma. The last time I saw her was when I died to become Jack Frost." he said, and Elsa nodded. Apparently, the two kids heard them, and turned to the groups.

"Who are you all?" the boy, Jack's human self, asked. His sister clung to his hand tightly.

"Jack...who are all the kids?" she asked, and he shrugged. Then, Emma's eyes widened.

"Santa? Tooth Fairy? Easter Bunny?" she asked, and the three stepped forward. Jack gripped his staff tightly.

"Hello everyone." a voice rang throughout the room.

"Who's there?" Kristoff asked.

"You will find out soon. Anyway, I would like to welcome you all here. You are here to watch your stories on the screen, in the form of movies. You are all split into your different groups. I want no fighting, because I have called you here to reconcile. Please sit down in you designated seats, and we shall begin." the voice said, and Jack sat down hesitantly, with Emma and Elsa on either side. Anna and Kristoff sat on their own couch, and Maxine and Jasper sat on their laps. On the other end of the room, Bunny, Tooth, and North sat in chairs. After a moment of confusion, Jamie and the other kids dragged their own beanbags to the middle, in between the two groups. Pitch and Sandy sat in their own chairs on either side of the families.

"Oh, Jackson and Emma can sit wherever they want. And no revealing who you are, Mr. Frost." the voice said, and Jack's face dropped. Jackson and Emma sat on a small love seat on the Guardian's side, right next to the Frost family.

"I'm Jack, and this is my wife, Elsa, and my daughter, Emma." Jack said to himself and his sister.

"I'm Jackson, and this is my sister, Emma." Jackson said. Elsa giggled.

"This'll be confusing." she whispered to her daughter.

**Please Review!**

**Come back next time!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. It Begins

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**My Emma will be called Em, and Jack's sister is Emma.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Emma.**

**Elsa POV**  
>Elsa sat close to Jack as the movie began. A screen appeared on the opposite wall.<p>

"This movie is called Rise of the Guardians. It includes jack, Pitch, Sandy, the Burgess kids, and the Ex-Guardians." the voice said, and Elsa could see the confusion on the other kids' faces.

**_JACK (V.O.)_**

_ Darkness._

Most o the people in the room jumped at the sound of Jack's voice.

_ That's the first thing I_

_ remember. It was dark, and it was_

_ cold. And I was scared._

**_ The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of_**

**_ light, refracted through water, which turns into.._**

**_ A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE_**

_ **The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above**_

**_ begins to spider-web and crack._**

Elsa and Em both gasp at the sight.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked, holding Emma tightly. Jack looked down, but Elsa saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

**_ EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT_**

_ **Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond**_

**_ continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A_**

**_ young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense_**

**_ moonlight. This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his_**

**_ tousled hair frosted white._**

"Why is he wearing Jack's clothes?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. That's strange, though." Jamie said.

**_ JACK (V.O.)_**

_ But then...then I saw the moon. It_

_ was so big and it was so bright,_

_ and it seemed to chase the darkness_

_ away. And when it did...I wasn't_

_ scared anymore._

"Manny." Jack said fondly. Elsa smiled at the mention of Tsar Lunar.

**_ Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up_**

**_ underneath him._**

**_ JACK (V.O.)_**

_ Why I was there, and what I was_

_ meant to do - that I've never_

_ known. And a part of me wonders if_

_ I ever will_

Elsa looked at Jack, a smile on her face, and a raised eyebrow. Jack laughed.  
>"Hey! I know why I'm here now! To create the best and most awesome family ever." he said, and Elsa and Em laughed along with him.<p>

**_ Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight_**

**_ as it dims a bit._******

**_ Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something_**

**_ with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden_**

**_ staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the_**

**_ staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands._**

"That looks like you staff!" Emma exclaimed, and Jackson nodded. Elsa giggled.

"You have no idea how close you are." Jack said, snorting slightly.

**_ Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in_**

**_ contact with the ground. _**

"What the heck?" Kristoff asked, grinning. Em let out a loud laugh. Maxine and Jasper giggled, along with Anna and Elsa. Jack pouted slightly.

"It shocked me." he said.

**_ Frost shoots out and spreads across_**

**_ the ice. Jack is visibly confused._**

**_ He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their_**

**_ trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as_**

**_ he begins to run across the frozen pond._******

**_ Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the_**

**_ air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to_**

**_ earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch_**

**_ and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance_******

**_ EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS_**

**_ A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs._**

**_ Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands_**

**_ up, still elated, and brushes himself off._**

"Nice one, Jack." Anna snorted.

"Uncle Jack, why didn't you land right?" Maxine asked sweetly, and Em laughed, holding onto the side of the couch. Elsa chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I was a bit new at this, okay Maxie?" Jack said.

**_ As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their_**

**_ hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone._**

**_ JACK_**

_ (to the townsfolk)_

_ Hello. Hello. Good evening,_

_ ma'am._

**_ (BEAT)_**

_ Ma'am?_

"Oh MiM" Jack muttered. Elsa took his hand.

"Is this when you first found out?" she asked, and Jack nodded.****

**_ The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches_**

**_ down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him._**

**_ JACK_**

_ Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me_

_ where I am?_

"Jack, that looks like home!" Emma said, and Jackson nodded.

"Wait, where are you from?" Bunny asked.

"Burgess, Penssylvania." Jackson said, and the kids from modern-day Burgess stared at them, open-mouthed.

**_ The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack_**

**_ staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had_**

**_ been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow._**

"Oh my gosh." Pippa whispered, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Jack." Sophie said. Jack looked down, and Elsa leaned her head on his shoulder. Emma took his other hand.

**_ JACK_**

_ Hello! Hello!_

**_ Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his_**

**_ presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest._**

**_ JACK (V.O.)_**

_ My name is Jack Frost - how do I_

_ know that? The moon told me so._

_ But that was all he ever told me._

_ And that was a long, long time ago_

_ **We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered**_

**_ trees._**

"Well, that was an eventful first scene." Claude commented as the scene changed. The other boys nodded.

"Emma, that lake looked really familiar." Jackson said, and Emma nodded.

"It's my favorite place in Burgess." Jack said, smiling slightly.

"Why's that?" Jamie asked. Jack looked over to where Jackson and Emma were sitting.

"I saved one of the most important people in my life there." he said, and Elsa smiled.

**Please Review!**

**See You Soon!**

**Enchantress**


	4. Surfaced Pain

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Neutral POV**

The next scene unfolded in silence.

**_EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK_**

**_ FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal_**

**_ a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible_**

**_ hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS _**

**_ INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK_**

**_ We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white_**

**_ trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of_**

**_ ice onto a stone work table- _**

"That's a lot of ice." Caleb whistled.

"Right?" Monty said, shocked. North chuckled.

"What can I say? I like ice-carving." he said.

**_ IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying_**

**_ ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tatoo_**

**_ on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible. _**

**_ Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies,_**

**_ each licking their own tasty morsel. _**

** NORTH (O.S.)**

_ Still waiting for cookies! _

Jack smiled. When North had been removed from his position, the elves and yetis had stayed with Jack and his family, helping them out. Phil had become Em's favorite yeti after hearing the stories of how Jack had tried to break into the Pole repeatedly.

**_ As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies_**

**_ from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear. _**

**_ The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself_**

**_ across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge_**

**_ HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing_**

**_ a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music,_**

**_ delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve_**

**_ tatoo, the word NICE clearly visible- _**

"Huh. One of my childhood heroes has a bunch of tattoos." Pippa said, staring at the screen. Her friends chuckled.

**_ His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a_**

**_ delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice- _**

**_ His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An_**

**_ ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the_**

**_ track, picking up speed- _**

"That's actually pretty cool." Jack remarked to Elsa and Em, who nodded.

** NORTH**

_ Yes!_

**_ North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two_**

**_ Elves. _**

**_ One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the_**

**_ plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then_**

**_ unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out_**

**_ onto the plate. _**

"Gross!" Jackson said, making a face. Emma giggled. Jack felt a pang of sadness in his heart, seeing his sister and himself sitting not even five feet from him.

** NORTH**

_ Ah, finally!_

**_ He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles_**

**_ as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair_**

**_ - then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the_**

**_ train lifts off the track- _**

**_ Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned_**

**_ YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the_**

**_ floor in pieces. _**

"NOOOOO!" the Burgess kids groaned.

** YETI**

_ Arghbal..._

**NORTH**

_ Ach!_

**_ The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries_**

**_ out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out_**

**_ another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and_**

**_ takes a moment to collect himself._**

"Poor yeti." Maxine said, pouting slightly. Jasper nodded, his eyes wide. Em rolled her eyes at her cousins.

"He's fine." she said.

**NORTH**

_ How many times have I told you to_

_ knock?_

Sandy created an image above his head of a clock, then of Jack breaking a door.

"You are right, Sandy. Probably as many times as Jack has tried to break in." Pitch chuckled.

** YETI**

_ Warga blarghgha!_

** NORTH**

_ What...? The Globe?_

**_ North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and_**

**_ HEADS OUT-_**

**_ INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS_**

**_ A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as_**

**_ North's huge boots stomp through._**

**NORTH**

_ Shoo with your pointy heads. Why_

_ are you always under boot?_

"Hey! The elves are great!" Sophie said, giggling slightly. The other kids joined, except for Em, Emma, and the twins. Emma didn't join because she was still scared of the people, and Em and the twins didn't like the other kids yet, because of their close ties with the Ex-Guardians. Jamie, meanwhile, nudged Pippa.

"I wonder why those three kids with Jack aren't talking to us, and why Jack isn't talking to the Guardians." he whispered, and Pippa nodded.

"It is very strange." she said.

**_ He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS -_**

**_ they're looking up in fear at -_**

**_ THE GLOBE OF BELIEF_**

**_ Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North_**

**_ notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out._**

**NORTH**

_ What is this?_

**_ Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is_**

**_ snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows._**

**NORTH**

**_ (TO YETI)_**

_Have you checked the axis? Is_

_ rotation balanced?_

"What the heck does that even mean?" Claude said, confused. The other boys nodded.

** YETI**

**_ (SHRUGS SHOULDERS)_**

_ Wardle bawddrel._

**_ Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of_**

**_ nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING_**

**_ BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE_**

**_ GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-_**

**_ The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND_**

**_ WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as_**

**_ the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates_**

**_ into the air -_**

"Whoops. I feel bad for the elves." Kristoff said, and Jack laughed.

"Poor guys were probably scated out of their tiny little hat-suit selves." he said. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Hat-suit selves?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

"Well, what would you call them?" he asked, and Elsa rolled her eyes. Em giggled at her parents' banter.

**_ As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to_**

**_ the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls_**

**_ to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving_**

**_ walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving_**

**_ nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?_**

**_ North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:_**

"You, my friend, were very creepy back then." Jack said.

"I hand't had a very good cause to fight for." Pitch said, and he gave a smile to Em, which she happily returned, much to the shock of the Burgess kids.

**NORTH**

_ Can it be?_

**_ (then calls off)_**

_ Dingle!_

**_ A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to_**

**_ themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement_**

**_ quickly turns to confusion._**

"I've made that mistake a few times, and I've regretted it." Anna said, recalling the time she had visited her sister.

"Now that was funny." Em said, grinning.

**NORTH**

_ Make preparations! We are going to_

_ have company._

**_ North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and_**

**_ PRESSES IT-_**

**_ The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP_**

**_ the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-_**

**_ EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS_**

**_ From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT_**

**_ ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the_**

**_ GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!_**

"Oh great." Jack muttered. Now they were going to have to put up with the snobbishness of the Ex-Guardians. Em sat closer to her father, who put a tight arm around her and ELsa.

**_ CUT TO:_**

**_ INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_ A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a_**

**_ sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes_**

**_ out the other side with a tooth in hand._**

**_ EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY_**

**_ Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this_**

**_ is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site._**

**_ INT. TOOTH'S PALACE_**

**_ Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in_**

**_ tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out._**

"Wow." the Burgess kids said in awed tons, along with Emma and Jackson. Tooth smiled proudly.

"Oh please, it's not that impressive when you see it for yourself." Em said, crossing her arms. Tooth glared at her, and the princess of ice glared right back at her. The temperature in the room dropped considerably. Ice began to form on Em's fingertips, and Tooth slowly began to rise from her seat.

"You've seen Tooth Palace?" Sophie said, shivering slightly. Em scowled.

"Unfortunately." she said, and Jack placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Em sighed, and the ice on her fingers disappeared, and the room grew warmer. She sat closer to her father, and Elsa held her hand tightly. Tooth sat down, fuming.

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

_ Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22_

_ bicuspids, 18 central incisors._

_ Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18_

_ premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain_

_ advisory!_

**_ (BEAT)_**

_ Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at_

_ 23 Maple. Head out!_

**_ A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks_**

**_ out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is_**

**_ TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of_**

**_ tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them._**

"Gosh. How do your faries understand you, Tooth?" Monty asked, snickering. Jack looked up, and saw Tooth staring ahead, with pursed lips, and he let out a snort.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Cupcake asked, and he nodded, smirking at Tooth before turning back to the movie.

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

_ Wait!_

**_ And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we_**

**_ finally see her beautiful FACE._**

**_ She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy_**

**_ adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement._**

** TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_ It's her first tooth. Have you_

_ever seen a more adorable lateral_

_ incisor in all of your life?!_

**_ (GASPS)_**

_ Look how she flossed!_

**_ The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's_**

**_ attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky._**

**_ She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of_**

**_ the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies._**

Emma was being held tightly by Jackson, and she hadn't let go of him since they got there. Jack had a sneaking suspicion of where they were when they were sent there, but he hoped it wasn't true. If they were sent back to their time, safe and sound, then that would mean that he would never become a Guardian, and he would never meet Elsa or Em, or any of his family. He would never have any believers.

** NORTH (V.O.)**

_ My fellow Guardians - It is our job_

_ to watch over the children of the_

_ world, and keep them safe - to_

_ bring wonder, hope and dreams._

_ And so, I've called us all here for_

_ one reason, and one reason only -_

_ the children are in danger._

At this point, it was Elsa this time, who let out a snort. Em snickered, and covered her mouth, smiling. Jack gaped at his wife, shocked by the sound, along with Anna, Sandy, and Pitch, while Kristoff and the twins were laughing on the floor. Elsa looked at her family innocently.

"What? I'm sorry if I can't help the irony of that statement." she said, shrugging. Jack and Em replayed the words in their mind, and Em fell off the couch, laughing. Jack leaned onto his staff, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes. Sandy was silently laughing, and Pitch was chuckling.

"You're right, Elsa. The irony of that statement is very amusing." he said, smiling. Elsa grinned back. The Burgess kids stared at them in confusion, while the ex-guardians glared at the family. Jackson looked between the two groups, and immediately noticed that, even though they were laughing, the teenage girl had flashes of fear in her eyes whenever she looked over at the other group. Something had obviously happened to make the girl fearful of those people. It stirred something in himself of when he was a child.

**_ Much of this we hear over the following..._**

**_ EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM_**

**_ We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a_**

**_ stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken_**

**_ the shape of a child playing soccer._**

**_ We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the_**

**_ sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to_**

**_ earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS..._**

**_ ...to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand_**

**_ shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads._**

"SANDY!" The kids shouted in joy. Maxine, Jasper, and Em had recovered, along with Jack and Sandy. Em smiled at the sight of one of her two favorite uncles. Jamie looked suspiciously at Pitch. He still couldn't believe that Jack was acting so relaxed around the King of Nightmares. Something was definitely up over there.

**_ The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure,_**

**_ THE SANDMAN. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The_**

**_ Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned._**

**_ Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud_**

**_ suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small_**

**_ BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the_**

**_ plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape_**

**_ and flies off into the distance._**

"That is AWESOME!" Claude said in awe. The others nodded. Sandy smiled.

** NORTH (V.O.)**

_An enemy we have kept at bay for_

_ centuries has finally decided to_

_ strike back. We alone can stop_

_ him._

**_ INT. EGG TUNNEL_**

**_ A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs_**

**_ carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object._**

**_ Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely_**

**_ keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding_**

**_ speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -_**

"Bunny!" Sophie said happily, clapping her hands. Jamie smiled with his sister. Elsa attempted to keep a frown off of her face, but failed. This confused the Burgess kids, especially when Jack made no sarcastic comment when Bunny appeared on the screen.

"Why aren't they talking to each other?" Pippa whispered to Jamie. He shrugged.

"I don't know. And it's especially weird that they're hanging out with Pitch." he said.

**_ EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE_**

**_ A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out._**

**_ A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed._**

**_ The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND._**

** BUNNYMUND**

_ Ah, it's freezing._

**_ He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow._**

** BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

_ I can't feel my feet! I can't feel_

_ my feet!_

Jack smirked. As much as he didn't like any of them at the moment, he couldn't resist that particular jab at the Spring Spirit.

"Can't handle the cold, Kangaroo?" he asked. Bunny scowled at him, but something along the lines of a ghost of a smile crossed his face. Jamie grinned at his friends. That was the Jack they knew.

**_ In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit_**

**_ palace built into the side of a mountain of ice._**

**_ CUT TO:_**

**_ INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT_**

**_ Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails_**

**_ of Dreamsand._**

** NORTH (O.S.)**

_ Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?_

**_ BUNNYMUND (O.S.)_**

_Oh, this better be good, North._

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

_ ** (to her fairies)**_

_Montreal, sector six: ten_

_ premolars, eight incisors and_

_ twelve canines. Steer clear of the_

_ wild goose migration._

**_ NORTH_**

_ Sandy, thank you for coming._

**_ Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He_**

**_ joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe_**

**_ Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating_**

**_ that he is busy and has a lot of work to do._**

**NORTH**

**_ (TO SANDY)_**

_ I know, I know, but I obviously_

_ wouldn't have called you all here_

_ unless it was serious._

**_ North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room._**

**_ Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies._**

** NORTH (CONT'D)**

_The Boogie Man was here - at the_

_ Pole._

"You really needed to change that name." Em said, smirking at her uncle. He sighed.

"I know that." Pitch said, rolling his eyes. Maxine and Jasper giggled.

**_ North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look._**

**TOOTH**

**_ (SHOCKED)_**

_ Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!_

**NORTH**

_Yes! There was black sand covering_

_ the globe._

"Black sand? Oh no! Anything but black sand!" Em said in mock horror, making her cousins laugh. Jack grinned at his daughter, along with Kristoff and Anna. Elsa, Pitch, and Sandy shook their heads, smiling. Claude stared at the other group, and his friends joined him.

"Don't you know what that sand is?" Caleb asked in disbelief. Em stopped laughing for a moment, and looked at the teenagers.

"Ummmm, yes? It's my uncle's version of dream sand." she said, in a "duh" voice. Jamie glared at her.

"That's nightmare sand! The stuff that nightmares are made of!" he exclaimed. Em glared right back at him.

"No, it's not. My uncles are the guardians of dreams, and they work together. Uncle Sandy starts the dream, and he makes it seem good, then Uncle Pitch comes in, and he adds just a bit of nightmare sand to the dream, adding a bit of fear, and making the dream seem more real. Then, after a bit of struggling, Uncle Sandy comes back and the dream ends up as a happy ending. The only people who really get nightmares any more are mainly bullies, and other cruel people. Uncle Pitch isn't bad. He's actually helping the children of the world, unlike three ex- Guardians I know." Em said angrily, standing up. Jamie stood as well.

"Pitch is evil, and cruel, and he is against everything the Guardians believe in. He doesn't deserve to work alongside Sandy. I don't even know how the Guardians can allow him to work with them!" he said, and Em smirked.

"Why don't you ask them?" she said calmly, sitting back down. Jack let out a short laugh, realizing what his daughter had done. Jamie and his friends turned to Tooth, Nick, and Bunny.

"Why is Pitch working with you guys?" Sophie asked cautiously. The three looked at each other, hesitant.

"Do you want to tell them, or shall I?" Jack asked.

"How about we wait until this scene is over?" Elsa asked, putting a hand on Jack's arm, and sending him a look. He nodded.

**BUNNYMUND**

**_ (CONFUSED)_**

_ What, what...what do you mean black_

_ sand?_

** NORTH**

_ And then a shadow!_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Hold on, hold on, I thought you_

_ said you saw Pitch._

**NORTH**

_ Well, ah, not exactly..._

**BUNNYMUND**

_Not exactly? Can you believe this_

_ guy?_

**_ Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand_**

**_ question mark above his head._**

Sandy smirked at his counterpart, who shook his head.

"Oh please." Pitch said.

** BUNNYMUND**

_ Yeah, you said it, Sandy._

**_ Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs._**

** NORTH**

_ Look, he is up to something very_

_ bad. I feel it, in my belly._

**BUNNYMUND**

**_ (his eyes narrow)_**

_ Hang on, hang on, you mean to say,_

_ you summoned me here THREE DAYS_

_ BEFORE EASTER - because of your_

_ belly? Mate, if I did this to you_

_ three days before Christmas-_

**TOOTH**

**_ (to her fairies)_**

_ Argentina. Priority alert! A_

_ batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires._

**NORTH**

_ Please. Bunny. Easter is not_

_ Christmas._

**BUNNYMUND**

_ Here we go..._

**_ North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his_**

**_ hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served_**

**_ eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above._**

"Here we go." Pitch muttered to his group. He knew how hard it was for Sandy to be noticed by the Guardians, especially when he couldn't talk.

** BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

**_ (LAUGHS)_**

_ North, I, I don't have time for_

_this. I've still got two million_

_ eggs to finish up._

**_ The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of_**

**_ light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down_**

**_ the walls of the globe room._**

"Manny!" Em said happily. Jack smiled at the thought of Tsar Lunar.

** NORTH (O.S.)**

_ No matter how much you paint, is_

_ still egg!_

**_ Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others'_**

**_ attention._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_ Look, mate, I'm dealing with_

_ perishables. Right. You've got_

_ all year to prepare._

**TOOTH**

**_ (to her fairies)_**

_ Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars._

_ Saltwater taffy._

**_ Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent_**

**_ musical note forming above his head._**

"You should get some sort of bell, Sandy." Anna said, laughing. Sandy smiled and got a look in his eye. Jack noticed this, and leaned over to Elsa.

"I think he found a bell." he whispered.

**NORTH**

**_ (TO BUNNY)_**

_ Why are rabbits always so nervous._

**BUNNYMUND**

_ And why are you always such a_

_ blowhard!_

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

**_ (to her fairies)_**

_Ontario, sector nine: five canines,_

_ two molars, and fourteen incisors._

_ Is that all in one house?_

**_ Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping_**

**_ up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room._**

**NORTH**

**_ (turning his attention)_**

_Tooth! Can't you see we're trying_

_ to argue._

**TOOTH**

_ Sorry, not all of us get to work_

_ one night a year. Am I right,_

_ Sandy?_

**_ Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward_**

**_ the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their_**

**_ bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split_**

**_ second, but then -_**

**TOOTH**

**_ (to her fairies)_**

_San Diego, sector two! Five_

_ incisors, a bicuspid and a really_

_ loose molar on stand-by._

"So close!" Kristoff moaned. Maxine laughed at her father's expression.

**BUNNYMUND**

**_ (MOCKING)_**

_Come on, mate, Pitch went out with_

_ the dark ages. We made sure of_

_ that - remember?_

Jack snickered.

"I don't know if you got rid of him, Cottontail." he said. Elsa smiled.

** NORTH (O.S.)**

_ I know it was him. We have serious_

_ situation!_

** BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

_ Well, I've got a serious situation_

_ with some eggs._

** TOOTH (O.S.)**

_ Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We_

_ work so hard once a year club" but_

_ could we concentrate on the matter-_

**_ Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and_**

**_ vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally_**

**_ silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand_**

**_ crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers_**

**_ away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight_**

**_ as it concentrates on the circle between them._**

"YES!" Em and her cousins yelled. Emma giggled at the sight. She and her brother were slowly warming up to the group next to them, especially to the white-haired family. The father seemed familiar to her and Jackson, but they didn't know why.

**NORTH**

_Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why_

_ didn't you say something?_

**_ Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out_**

**_ his ears._**

**NORTH**

**_ (to Man in Moon)_**

_ It's been a long time old friend!_

_ What is big news?_

**_ Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of_**

**_ moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -_**

**_ - which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The_**

**_ Guardians look on, stunned._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_ It is Pitch._

**_ North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look._**

**NORTH**

**_ (back up to the moon)_**

_ Manny...what must we do?_

**_ In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of_**

**_ moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further_**

**_ illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of_**

**_ their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a_**

**_ large gem at the head of a pillar._**

"Here we go." Nick said sadly, shocking the kids of Burgess. Wasn't Jack being chosen a good thing?

**TOOTH**

_ Ah, guys, you know what this means?_

**_ The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting_**

**_ light all over the chamber._**

**NORTH**

**_ (AWED)_**

_ He's choosing a new Guardian._

Elsa smiled at her husband, knowing what this moment was. Sandy and Pitch smiled as well.

**BUNNYMUND**

_ What?! Why?_

**NORTH**

_Must be big deal! Manny thinks we_

_ need help!_

**BUNNYMUND**

**_ (ANNOYED)_**

_ Since when do we need help?!_

**TOOTH**

_ I wonder who it's gonna be?_

**_ A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head._**

** TOOTH (CONT'D)**

_ Maybe the Leprechaun?_

** BUNNYMUND**

_Please not the groundhog, please_

_ not the groundhog._

Jack frowned.

"Hey! The groundhog is a nice guy!" he said, and Em nodded.

**_ Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves_**

**_ over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar_**

**_ hooked STAFF._**

**NORTH**

_ Jack Frost._

Em clapped her hands.

"YES!" she shouted, shooting snow into the air, happily. Her family laughed.

"Easy, Snowflake." Elsa said, and Em smiled, bringing the snow back into her hands.

**_ The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand_**

**_ there, stunned._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_ Ah, I take it back! The_

_ Groundhog's fine!_

**TOOTH**

**_ (caught admiring Jack)_**

_Well, ah, as long he helps to_

_ ah...to protect the children,_

_ right?_

**BUNNYMUND**

_Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about_

_ children! All he does is freeze_

_ water pipes and mess with my egg_

_ hunts. Right? He's an_

_ irresponsible, selfish..._

**NORTH**

_ Guardian._

Jack grinned happily. Em hugged her father tightly.

**_ This stops Bunnymund in his tracks._**

**BUNNYMUND**

_ Jack Frost is many things, but he_

_ is not a Guardian._

"You sure it's not you who isn't a Guardian, Kangaroo?" Jack asked, suddenly angry. He stood up, gripping his staff tightly. Elsa and Em stood with him, across from Nick, Bunny, and Tooth.

"Positive, Frost." Bunny said. Jack scowled. Em stepped forward in front of her father, an angry look in her eyes.

"Really? Because, as I recall, MY FATHER IS NOT THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED A FOUR-YEAR OLD GIRL FROM HER PARENTS!" she screamed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes heavily. The people in front of her backed away, terrified. Sophie clutched her brother tightly, and Jamie wrapped his arms around her. Em raised her hands, and snow began to swirl around the room, getting thicker and thicker.

"YOU RUINED MY CHILDHOOD! YOU BROKE MY FATHER'S HEART! HE TRUSTED YOU! YOU LEFT HIM BROKEN, AND AFRAID!" she shouted, half-sobbing. Ice spread around the floor, and along the walls. Emma huddled in her brother's warm embrace. Elsa stood next to Jack, still, remembering her own freak-out when Anna had come to her palace.

"Jack! We need to stop her!" she shouted, and Jack nodded. He ran forward, and gently took hold of Em's raised hands, ignoring the snow issuing from them. He took his daughter into his arms, and held her tightly. The snow slowly disappeared as Em relaxed against her father's hold. She collapsed with heavy sobs, and Jack gently lifted her up, and carried her over to their couch. He sat down with her in his lap, and Elsa sat down next to them, stroking Em's hair as she cried. Kristoff glared across the room.

"Care to explain to your believers?" he asked, and the Burgess kids turned to their mentors.

**Please Review!**

**So sorry for the wait!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress **


	5. As Snow Melts

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Neutral POV**

The Burgess kids looked over at who they thought were the Guardians intently.

"What does she mean?" Sophie asked hesitantly. Tooth glanced at North and Bunny, and took a deep breath.

"Well, ten years ago, ten months for you all, North called a meeting for the Guardians. We were all there, and Jack came last. He had black sand all over him, and so we thought that he had been with Pitch. After what happened at Easter, we never really fully trusted him." she said, and Jack winced slightly.

"Oh yeah, I never really apologized for that, did I?" he asked Pitch, who shook his head.

"Nope, but it doesn't matter anymore. I guess you should be thanking me." he said, smiling slowly. Jack smiled back, and looked down at his daughter, who was still crying slightly, and at his wife, who smiled back at him.

"So, we took away his guardianship, and sent him away. Later, we realized that what we had done was wrong, and we tried to apologize to Jack." North continued, and the three exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by the Guardian of Fun.

"Then, while we were talking, Pitch attacked! He blinded us all, and we barely escaped. When North had thrown down the snowball, Jack and Elsa's daughter had followed us, and she had returned to the Pole with us. We were trying to figure out a way to bring her back when Jack, Elsa, and Pitch attacked us all. We found out that Sandy had been working with Pitch all along, and they defeated us. Worst of all, Manny thought we were the bad ones, and he stripped us of our own titles, and made them the new Guardians. Jack had been working with Pitch all along, and we never knew." Bunny finished, and Jack gaped at him, along with Elsa and the others. Jackson narrowed his eyes at the three, highly suspicious, seeing as he, too, had seen the look shared before Bunny had started to speak. Emma quirked her head in confusion.

"Jack, why are they lying?" she asked, not bothering to whisper. Both groups stared at her, and she recoiled slightly from the attention. Jackson tightened his hold on his sister. Then, both groups looked at the teens from Burgess to see their reactions. Jamie looked devastated, along with his sister. The others looked slightly angry, and disappointed.

"How could you, Jack?" Pippa asked with tears in her eyes. Jack walked over to her.

"They're lying, Pippa! I'm telling you..." he didn't finish, because as he placed a hand on her shoulder, it went right through. Pippa stared through him, as if he wasn't there. Jack staggered back, falling onto the couch with tears in his own eyes.

"Oh no. Please, please no." he said.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Anna asked, concerned. He looked at her sadly.

"They don't believe in me anymore." he said. Elsa gasped softly, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jack." she whispered. Sophie looked at her curiously.

"Who's Jack?" she asked, and Em let out another sob. It was at this time that Emma jumped down from Jackson's lap, and walked over to the Frost family. She gently reached over, and took Jack's hand.

"I can still see you." she said, smiling. Jack smiled back at her.

"Thanks Emma. I knew there was something about you that I liked." he said, and Jackson smiled, walking over as well.

"You know, I think those three over there aren't telling the truth. The beginning sounded normal enough, but when the kangaroo started talking, I knew he was lying." he said, and Jack let out a short laugh. The two, immortal and mortal, shared a grin. For those who didn't know the connection between the two, and for those who could still see Jack, they all gasped at the sight. Jack saw his past self's eyes widen, and he felt like he was looking into a mirror of the past. The gaze broke, and the Overland siblings sat back down in their own seat, and Jack leaned back on the couch, and Em put her head in his lap, curling tightly into a ball. Elsa laid her head on his shoulder, and started down at their entwined fingers. She gasped suddenly.

"What's going on?" she shrieked, making everyone jump. Jack looked down, and gasped. His hand was slowly disappearing, as was his entire body.

"Papa?" Em asked, frightened. He stared at her, eyes full of pain.

"It is as I feared." the same voice as before echoed throughout the room, this time accompanied by a body. It was the figure of a woman, with long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale, and she wore a dress of light green, with white flowers scattered throughout her hair. Bunny gasped.

"Mother Nature." he said in awe. Pitch stared at the woman, his eyes full of longing, sorrow, and happiness.

"My lady, what brings you here?" Tooth asked, bowing her head. Mother Nature stared at the fairy with a cold gaze.

"I am the one who brought you here, Toothina. I wished for my spirits to become allies, and friends again, but because of what you have done, this may never happen." she said. Em stood up, and slowly walked over to the woman, and she knelt.

"Kind lady, can you please tell me what is happening to my papa?" she asked, her voice shaking. Mother Nature gently lifted her chin, and brown eyes met blue.

"Child, your father has lost his first, and strongest believers. His essence is waning. If something is not done soon, he may cease to exist." she said sadly. Em let out a sob, and Elsa clutched Jack, but he was fading away before their very eyes. Mother Nature looked upon the family with a saddened gaze.

"I can help slow the process. I can send Jack to Father Time, and he can help slow it down so that the effect will take longer to process." she said, and Em and Elsa looked up at Mother Nature hopefully, then to Jack.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked. He looked down at his fading hands, then back up at his wife and daughter.

**HAHAHAHA! Cliffie. Please Review!**

**Adios!**

**Enchantress**


	6. Broken

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Neutral POV**

Jack looked back to his daughter and wife, then back to Mother Nature.

"If you can slow this, please do." he said, and Mother Nature nodded. Elsa held Em tightly as he faded, casting one last glance at his family. After he left, Mother Nature turned back to Elsa and Em.

"The process will be slowed. Until then, we should continue the movie." she said, and Elsa nodded. She led her daughter back to their couch, which felt large without Jack. Em put her head on Elsa's shoulder, and Elsa placed a protective arm around her daughter.

"He'll be fine." she whispered, and Em nodded. Before Mother Nature left, she looked over at the two dream guardians, and locked eyes with Pitch.

"Emily." was all he said. Em thought she saw tears in the woman's eyes before she disappeared, and the movie continued.

**_EXT. ST. PETERSBURG - NIGHT_**

**_ A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a_**

**_ Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man_**

**_ touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost_**

**_ across the street._**

"Oh no." Kristoff muttered, and Elsa smiled.

"I hope he doesn't get into any trouble." she said, and this made the others laugh.

'Elsa, this is Jack we're talking about." Pitch said, chuckling. Em giggled, and looked over to where the three ex- Guardians were sitting. Bunny looked up at the same time, and their eyes caught each other's. Em stared into the Pooka's eyes, and felt tears in her own, remembering the time she had met him. He had been so kind, and comforting. Em hardened her gaze, and looked away. Bunny sighed, and turned back to the movie.

**_ A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle_**

**_ and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes_**

**_ magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water._**

**_ His friends can't help but laugh. _**

**_ RUSSIAN BOY_**

**_ (tongue stuck to frozen_**

**_ ICE)_**

_ Aahhhhh...! _

**_ A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE_**

**_ magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! -_**

**_ lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF_**

**_ FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost_**

**_ as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we_**

**_ see... _**

**_ A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly_**

**_ forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from_**

**_ reaching its food. We move along the side of the building... _**

**_ A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The_**

**_ window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the_**

**_ pages flying out the window. We move along the building,_**

**_ across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze. _**

**_ We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit._**

**_ Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in_**

**_ the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight._**

"Only you, Jack." Elsa said fondly, smiling. Emma grinned as well, laughing slightly at her father's antics. Tears sparkled slightly in her blue eyes.

**JACK**

**_ (AMUSED)_**

_ Ah, now that, that was fun._

**_ (BEAT)_**

_ Hey wind..._

**_ Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway_**

**_ and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire,_**

**_ smiling as the wind blows past._**

"Wind is awesome!" Em said, grinning. Jamie cocked his head at her.

"Who's Wind? And who's that guy on the screen?" he asked, and Em's smiled fell from her face. She looked away from the teen.

**JACK**

_ Take me home!_

**_ Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and_**

**_ through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from_**

**_ one horizon to the other._**

**JACK**

_ Woooooohoooooooooo!_

**_ EXT. BURGESS - DAY_**

**_ Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of_**

**_ Burgess._**

**JACK**

_ SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!_

**_ Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets._**

**_ Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as_**

**_ gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's_**

**_ wake._**

**_ EXT. FROZEN POND_**

**_ Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an_**

**_ all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it_**

**_ knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone,_**

**_ this is JAMIE._**

** JAMIE**

_ Whoa, whoa._

**_ Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the_**

**_ cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES_**

**_ AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and_**

**_ lands beside Jamie._**

**JACK**

_Huh, that looks interesting. Good_

_ book?_

"Like he would be able to answer." Elsa said, crossing her arms.

**_ Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them,_**

**_ rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into_**

**_ drifts (all the boys are 8)._**

** CLAUDE AND CALEB**

_Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow_

_ daaaay!_

**_ Jack calls after the boys..._**

**JACK**

_ You're welcome!_

**JAMIE**

**_ (goes running after them)_**

_Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys_

_ coming to the egg hunt Sunday?_

Bunny perked up, and grinned at the teenagers sitting on the floor. They smiled back. Em crossed her arms, and looked down. Elsa put her are around her daughter tightly. Em had told her and Jack about the months before Jack had found her, and her first friend.

**CALEB**

_ Yeah, free candy!_

**CLAUDE**

_ I hope we can find the eggs with_

_ all this snow!_

Em grinned. Only her father would do that on Easter.

**_ Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket_**

**_ EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY_**

**_ The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens_**

**_ up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb_**

**_ are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks_**

**_ unseen along the top of the fence._**

**CALEB**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Stop!_

**CLAUDE**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ No, you stop!_

**JAMIE**

_Whoa, it says here that they found_

_ Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in_

_ Michigan. That's like, super_

_ close! _

**CLAUDE**

_ Here we go again._

**_ Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE_**

**_ (Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their_**

**_ Greyhound as it lies in the yard._**

"Awwwwwww." Tooth cooed, and Sophie blushed. Jamie let tout a short laugh.

"Hey! You look like Emma, Soph!" he said, an his friends nodded. Jackson held his sister closer to him.

"Don't compare my sister to yours." he said crossly. He still wouldn't forgive the kids who had done that to one of his newest friends. Em grinned at him, and Elsa sent him a small smile. Jamie crossed his arms.

**JAMIE**

_ You saw the video too Claude, he's_

_ out there!_

**CALEB**

_ That's what you said about aliens._

"There is nothing wrong with belief." North said, chuckling slightly. Claude and Caleb smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Jamie." they said, and Jamie laughed at his friends.

"It's fine, guys. I got you to believe eventually." he said, and they nodded.

**CLAUDE**

_ And the Easter Bunny._

**_ JAMIE_**

**_ (grabs his sled)_**

_ Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!_

Bunny sent a grin in the direction of the Bennet siblings, who gladly returned it. Em looked away, tears in her eyes. Elsa glared at the spirit of Spring.

**_ JACK_**

_Oh he's real alright. Real_

_ annoying, real grumpy, and really_

_ full of himself._

The room went silent. A loud laugh came from the the Frost's couch. Em was holding her side, and was nearly falling off the couch, because she was laughing so hard. Elsa attempted to stop her, but failed miserably, because she was trying to conceal her own smile.

"Dad described him perfectly!" Em said, smiling. However, inside, the daughter of Ice was crying. Her father could be dead, and the one friend she had made when she had gotten her powers had tried to destroy her family.

**_ Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering_**

**_ over their shoulders as they play in the yard._**

**CLAUDE**

**_ (LAUGHING)_**

_ Come on, you guys believe anything._

** SOPHIE**

**_ (GIGGLES)_**

_ EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!_

**_ (FALLS OVER)_**

_ Ow!_

**_ Sophie begins to cry._**

**JAMIE**

_ Mom! Sophie fell again!_

"Jamie! Show some concern for your sister!" Pippa said, frowning. Jamie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Soph." he told his sister, who laughed.

"It's okay, Jamie. I know you didn't mean it." she said. Jackson glared across the room.

"How can you be so mean to your sister?" he asked Jamie, who looked across the room.

"Why do you care?" he asked, and Jackson tightened his hold on Emma.

"I would do anything for my little sister. Even die for her. Would you do the same?" he asked, and Jamie looked away. Em smiled at her father's human self, and she blew a kiss to Emma, who giggled.

**_ JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother,_**

**_ stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie._**

** JAMIE'S MOM**

_ You okay, Soph?_

**CLAUDE**

_ Are we sledding or what?_

** JAMIE'S MOM**

_ Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack_

_ Frost nipping at your nose._

"Ugh. I hate that saying." Emma said, scrunching her face up. Em giggled.

"Me too, Emma." she replied, smiling at the younger girl.

**_ Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose._**

**JAMIE**

_ Who's Jack Frost?_

** JAMIE'S MOM**

_No one, honey. It's just an_

_ expression._

** JACK**

**_ (smile drops - offended)_**

_ Hey._

"Oh no. Jack isn't going to like that."Elsa said, and Em nodded sadly.

"I hate it when people say that Papa doesn't exist." she said.

**_Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off._**

**JACK**

**_ (MIFFED)_**

_ Who's Jack Frost?_

**_ Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the_**

**_ ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the_**

**_ perfect snowball._**

**_ He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy_**

**_ breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's_**

**_ something going on here._**

"Yes! Those are the best!" Maxine cheered. Jasper nodded, and Em laughed.

"This'll be good." she said.

**_ EXT. SNOWY HILL_**

**_ WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and -_**

**_ BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the_**

**_ head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns._**

**_ Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle_**

**_ comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake,_**

**_ something magical has just happened._**

"GO Papa!" Em shouted at the top of her lungs, startling many of the people in the room. Elsa laughed at her daughter's joyful expression.

"What kind of snowballs are those?" Jackson asked, awed. Em grinned.

"The best kind! They show a child the innocence and fun in the world." she said, and Emma's mouth opened in surprise.

"Can we see them?" she asked, and Em nodded.

"Maybe after this scene." she said, and Emma giggled in anticipation.

**JAMIE**

**_ (LAUGHING)_**

_ Okay, who threw that?_

**_ Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids._**

**JACK**

_ Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo._

**_ Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a_**

**_ couple kids making snow barricades._**

**_ MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned_**

**_ suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking_**

**_ him face first into the ground._**

**MONTY**

_ Ow!_

**_ PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF!_**

**_ A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back._**

**_ Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle._**

"Wait for it..." Anna said, holding up a finger.

** PIPPA**

_ Jamie Bennett! No fair!_

**JAMIE**

**_ (LAUGHS)_**

_ You struck first!_

**CLAUDE**

_ Oh!_

**_ Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one_**

**_ of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh._**

**JACK**

_ Free for all!_

**_ And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners_**

**_ snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly._**

"YESSSS!" Em yelled again, happily. Elsa laughed.

"You are very excited for this scene, aren't you?" she asked her daughter, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Duh! This is what Papa does best!" Em said.

**JACK**

_ Alright, who needs ammo?_

**_ Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are_**

**_ loving this._**

**JACK**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Look at that._

**_ The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is_**

**_ knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him._**

**_ A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third_**

**_ grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head._**

**_ Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints -_**

**_ gunslinger eyes._**

"Uh oh." Jasper whispered to his sister.

"Definitely uh oh." Maxine replied.

**CUPCAKE**

_ Grrrrrrrrrrrr..._

**PIPPA**

_ Crud, I hit Cupcake._

**MONTY**

_ She hit Cupcake._

**CLAUDE**

_ You hit Cupcake?_

"It was you!" Jamie said, pointing to Pippa, who held her hands up in defense.

"I have no recollection of throwing that snowball." she said.

"We just saw that you did!" Claude and Caleb said in unison. Sophie laughed at her brother and friends.

**_ Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see_**

**_ Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake_**

**_ with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror._**

**CLAUDE**

_ Oh!_

**CALEB**

_ Did you throw that?_

**MONTY**

_ No._

**PIPPA**

_ Wasn't me._

**_ A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic_**

**_ takes hold._**

**_ Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of_**

**_ her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs along_**

**_ side taking pleasure in the excitement._**

"Good job, Jack." Elsa whispered, and Em smiled at her mother.

"He gave a lonely girl friends. He really is the perfect Guardian, isn't he Mama?" Em asked, and Elsa kissed her daughter's head.

"Absolutely, my little snowflake." she said.

**JAMIE**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Hey, come on. Stop!_

**CLAUDE**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ You can't catch me._

**JACK**

_ Ooh, little slippery!_

**_ Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The_**

**_ kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his_**

**_ sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town._**

**JAMIE**

_ Whooaaooah!_

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!_

**JAMIE**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Aha, whoa!_

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the_

_ street! What are you doing? Stop!_

_ There's traffic!_

"I love sledding with Uncle Jack!" Jasper said.

"It's the best!" his sister agreed. Em sighed.

"That's because he's kind of the Winter Spirit, guys." she said, and her cousins stuck their tongues out at her.

**_ Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past_**

**_ a set of parked cars._**

**_ Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his_**

**_ speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic._**

**_ Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of_**

**_ control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four_**

**_ car pile up._**

**JAMIE**

_ Whoa!_

**JACK**

_ Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha._

**_ Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his_**

**_ eyes. Jack can't help but smile._**

**JACK**

_ Hold on. It's gonna be alright._

**JAMIE**

_ Ahhhh. No, no, no, no..._

"This was the best!" Jamie exclaimed, remembering when he had the freak sledding incident. There was something that was missing from that experience. He couldn't place it, but it felt like there was someone important who wasn't there.

**JACK**

_ Keep up with me kid! Take a left._

**_ Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly_**

**_ missing those in the crosswalk._**

** DOG WALKER (O.S.)**

_ Hey, slow down!_

**JAMIE**

_ Whoa, no, no, no, no..._

**_Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the_**

**_ streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk._**

**JACK**

_ Yeah!_

** PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.)**

_ Is that Jamie Bennett?_

"No! It's Jack Frost!" Monty said, and his friends laughed. Em scowled, and felt tears in her eyes, the happiness in her disappearing.

**JAMIE**

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..._

** PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.)**

_ Hey! Watch it!_

**JACK**

_ There you go!_

**JAMIE**

_ No! No!_

** PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.)**

_ Look at that dude!_

**_ Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the_**

**_ street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by_**

**_ Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's_**

**_ face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible._**

**_ Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead,_**

**_ carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail._**

"Oh my gosh, Jack." Elsa said, shaking her head good-naturedly.

**JACK**

_ Whoa._

**_ Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming_**

**_ truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp..._**

**JAMIE**

_ AAAAHHHHHHHH!_

**_ Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the_**

**_ street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus_**

**_ Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in_**

**_ awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air._**

**_ Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to_**

**_ joy. Jack looks on smiling._**

**_ Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto_**

**_ the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess._**

** PIPPA (O.S.)**

_ Oh my gosh!_

**JACK**

_ Yeah!_

**_ Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared._**

**_ But Jamie gets up._**

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_Wow, that looks serious! Jamie!_

_ Jamie, are you alright? Is he_

_ okay?_

**JAMIE**

_Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It_

_ was amazing! I slid - I did a jump_

_ and I slid under a car -ERF!_

"Whoops." Em snickered. Jamie looked over at her, not knowing whether he should be offended or not.

"I have a quick question. You keep talking about your father, and there really isn't anyone here who could be him. Who is your dad?" Pippa asked, and Em took a deep breath.

"My papa is Jack Frost." she said simply, and the Burgess kids were silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You're really funny." Sophie said, giggling madly. Em glared at them icily.

"You don't believe me?" she asked coolly. Cupcake looked at her, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"Of course not! Jack Frost doesn't even exist." she said, and this time, when they said it, Em felt a pang in her heart. Elsa gasped.

"He's not doing good, is he?" Em asked her mother, ignoring the laughing teens. Elsa shook her head, and wrapped her arms around Em, holding her tightly. Jackson noticed their pain, and sent a harsh glare down at the teens who were still laughing.

"You know that you can be quiet now, right?" he asked, and Jamie looked at him.

"Why? Their story is really funny." he said, grinning. Emma crossed her arms.

"Not really!" she said angrily.

"What? Are you saying that you believe them?" Sophie asked. Emma nodded.

"Of course. I highly doubt that this family would lie about their father and husband." she said proudly. Jackson gaped at his sister.

"Dang, Emmy. When did you age twenty years?" he asked, and Emma laughed and leaned back into her brother's embrace. Em sent a grateful look at the siblings.

**_ A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down..._**

**JACK**

_ Whoops._

**KIDS**

**_ (CRINGING)_**

_ Ooooh!_

**_ There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie_**

**_ is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning,_**

**_ a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth._**

**JAMIE**

_ Cool! A Tooth!_

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy_

_ cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!_

"Ewww! Who flies around collecting bloody teeth?" Jasper asked his mother, who laughed quietly into her hand. Elsa smiled at her nephew.

"Apparently she does, Jaz." she replied. Tooth huffed in indignation.

**JACK**

**_ (his fun cut short)_**

_ Oh, no..._

** KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_That's totally awesome. You lucky_

_ bug! Lucky!_

**JACK**

_ No!_

**JAMIE**

_ I gotta put this under my pillow!_

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ I wish I lost my tooth._

**JACK**

_ Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold_

_ on, hold on! What about all that_

_ fun we just had? That wasn't the_

_ Tooth Fairy, that was me!_

"Oh no." Em said, slightly knowing what was going to happen. Elsa tightened her hold on her daughter.

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_ I lost two teeth in one day once -_

_ remember that?! What are you gonna_

_ spend your money on? What are you_

_ gonna buy? How much do you think_

_ she's going to leave?_

**_ As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows._**

**_ Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow_**

**_ begin to intensify._**

"Dramatic much?" Kristoff said, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked a bit, earning a chuckle from Elsa. Em, however, remained silent.

**KIDS**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are_

_ freezing. I can't feel my toes._

_ Ah, it's hot cocoa time._

**_ Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids._**

**_ But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's_**

**_ way as the boy comes running at him._**

Em hid her face in Elsa's side, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Elsa stroked her hair softly.

**JACK**

_ What's a guy gotta do to get a_

_ little attention around here!_

**_ WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he were a ghost._**

**_ Jack is left momentarily shaken, then..._**

**CUPCAKE**

**_ (walla; mocking her_**

**_ FRIENDS)_**

_ "Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co-_

_ old."_

** KIDS (O.S.)**

**_ (WALLA)_**

_Somebody take a picture. Hey,_

_ stop! That was really awesome._

**_ They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides._**

**_ He whips up a little wind and disappears._**

Em's shoulders shook with sobs as the scene ended. Elsa gently rocked her daughter back and forth, whispering soothing words to her. Anna stood up, and placed a hand on her niece's shoulder, and one arm around her sister. Kristoff and the twins sat on the ground in front of the remainders of the Frost family. Sandy and Pitch stood on the end of each side of the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Sophie whispered to her brother. She was overheard by Elsa, who looked over to the siblings.

"Her father may be dying because of a few people he used to be close to." she said softly.

"How can someone who doesn't exist die?" Pippa asked, and Em whirled her head around to meet the eyes of the teens on the ground.

"He exists, and he's dying because of you jerks!" she yelled, and ran out of the room, sobbing. Jackson stood up, to some people's surprise, and went after her, followed by Emma and Elsa.

"See what you have done? You have broken a child, and you have broken a family apart." Pitch said, turning to the Ex- Guardians, who had the decency to look sheepish.

**So sorry for the wait! I hope you all had a fun Thanksgiving, and you had fun with your families.**

**See you later,**

**Enchantress**


	7. Em Alone

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Emma**

**Em Pov**

Em ran into a small courtyard, and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. She felt more broken inside then she ever had before in her life.

"I miss you, Papa." she whispered. wiping away her tears as she looked around. The courtyard she had come to was covered in white snow, and the trees were hanging with beautiful icec droplets. A frozen waterfall was at one side, while there were weeping willows all around her. She smiled at the beauty, knowing that this was something her father would have loved.

"Em!?" she heard her mother's frantic cry. Elsa ran into the room, followed by Jackson and Emma. She spotted Em sitting on the ground in the snow, and quickly went to her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Oh baby." she whispered. Em melted into her mother's embrace.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, and Jackson nodded, looking at her with concern.

"I'm okay. Just a bit worked up about the others in there. They used to be my father's strongest believers." Em said, smiling slightly. Emma took her hand, and held it, smiling back, while Jackson put a comforting hand on her arm.

Main Room POV

The Burgess teens looked around, confused, after Em ran out of the room sobbing. They were especially confused at what Pitch had said.

"You guys didn't do anything bad to Em, did you?" Jamie asked, and Tooth smiled brightly at him.

"Of course not!" she said. Anna was seething on the other side of the room, but before she did anything rash, a bright white light lit up the room. When it faded, Mother Nature was standing in the room.

"Where's Elsa?" she asked, and at that moment, the family entered the room. Em looked at the older woman fearfully.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm here to bring Elsa with me." Mother Nature said, and Elsa placed an arm around Em's shoulders.

"I'm not leaving Em." she said fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but I can only bring you." Mother Nature replied. Jackson stepped forward, and stood next to Em.

"I'll keep her safe, Elsa. You go to Jack." he said gently. Elsa looked at him gratefully, and kissed Em's cheek, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'll be back with Papa soon, snowflake." she said, slowly letting her go, and disappeared along with Mother Nature. Em sighed, and sat down. Jackson sat on one side of her, with a protective arm around her shoulders. Emma sat on her other side.

"Should we continue the movie?" Pitch asked, and the screen glowed with light.

**_INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT_**

**_Jamie plays with a TOY ROBOT as DRAWINGS AND CHARTS of_**

**_mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens,_**

**_Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying_**

**_in midair on his sled._**

**JAMIE (O.S.)**

_...I did this jump and it was_

_amazing and I slide under a car and_

_it was awesome! Then I was flying_

_down this hill and I was like_

_whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all_

_these cars, and then the sled hit_

_this, this thing, and I was like_

_way up in the air._

The Burgess teens snickered at their friend's younger self, while Jamie blushed. Sophie grinned at her brother.

"You looked so funny." she said, and this made the others laugh harder.

**_He mimes flying in the air with his robot, then CRASHING to_**

**_the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening-_**

**JAMIE**

_- and then BAM! The sofa hit me,_

_and, and see?_

**_ (opens mouth, tries to say_**

**_`my tooth came out!)_**

_Ah hoo hay ow!_

**_We reveal JAMIE'S MOM in the room. Sophie LAUGHS and tries_**

**_to stick a finger in the gap in his gums._**

"Sophie! That's so unhygienic!" Tooth said, looking disgusted. Em, despite her grave situation, laughed. Jackson grinned at her, and Emma gigged.

**JAMIE'S MOM**

_Alright you, tooth under your_

_pillow?_

**_Jamie sets the TOY ROBOT on his nightstand, then grabs a_**

**_stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a CAMERA AND_**

**_FLASHLIGHT._**

**JAMIE**

_Yeah. I'm ready._

**JAMIE'S MOM**

_Now don't stay up trying to see_

_her, Jamie, or she won't come._

**JAMIE**

_But I can do it this time! You_

_wanna help me, Soph? We can hide_

_and see the Tooth Fairy!_

"Sandy would've sent some Dreamsand to send you to sleep, Jamie." Bunny said, and Jamie blushed even more.

"Can we please finish this scene?" he asked sheepishly, and Em grinned wickedly.

"But this scene is so much fun!" she said, and Jamie glared at her, while she shrugged.

**SOPHIE**

**_ (CRAZED)_**

_Hide, hide, hide, hide!_

**_Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over_**

**_her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's_**

**_face._**

**JAMIE'S MOM**

_Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister._

**JAMIE**

_Mom..._

**_...We see Jack Frost, outside, hanging upsidedown watching_**

**_them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over._**

**_EXT. ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

**_Jack flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way_**

**_toward the roof's peak and looks up at the MOON, in full_**

**_view. It lights up the night sky._**

"Papa's rant." Em whispered. Pitch and Sandy looked at her sympathetically. Kristoff and Anna glanced at their niece with concern.

**JACK**

_If there's something I'm doing_

_wrong, can you, can you just tell_

_me what it is?_

**_ (NO RESPONSE)_**

_Because I've tried everything, a_

_no one ever sees me._

"I can see him." Emma piped up, and Em smiled at the younger girl, putting her arm around her.

"And because of you, Emma, my papa may live." she said. The Burgess kids looked at each other with confusion. Who was dying? Who was Em's father?

**_ (NO RESPONSE)_**

_You put me here, the least you can_

_do is tell me, tell me why._

**_A beat. The Moon shines silently down. Jack turns away in_**

**_frustration. Jack leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins_**

**_walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand_**

**_suddenly zips by behind him, then another, which swoops_**

**_around in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now_**

**_on his lips._**

"My favorite part of bedtime. Papa would take me out flying around Mama's palace, and we would look at the Dreamsand, and when I fell asleep, Papa would bring me back to my room. It was the best." Em said, smiling slightly. Sandy grinned proudly.

**JACK**

_Right on time, Sandman._

**_The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows_**

**_around the town. Jack runs along the telephone wire until he_**

**_can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An_**

**_adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns_**

**_toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child._**

**_Then, we follow one of the streams into a window..._**

**_INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS _**

**_Dreamsand floats into a window, where CUPCAKE is in bed,_**

**_hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls_**

**_over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a_**

**_unicorn. The girl smiles at the lovely dream as it flies_**

**_around the room._**

Cupcake grinned, loving her dreams.

**_Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a_**

**_familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up._**

**_It's Pitch. He notices Cupcake's dream._**

**PITCH**

_Ohhhh, I thought I heard the_

_clippity-clop of a unicorn. What_

_an adorable dream!_

Em laughed.

"I never thought you would say clippity-clop." she told her uncle. Pitch smirked.

"Neither did I." he responded. Sandy laughed silently at his counterpart, along with Kristoff, Anna, and their twins.

**_His face softens, seemingly moved..._**

**PITCH**

**_ (leans down to Cupcake)_**

_And look. At. Her. Precious_

_child. So sweet, so full of hope_

_and wonder. Why, there's only one_

_thing missing...a touch of fear._

**_Pitch reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger_**

**_to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates._**

**_Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted._**

Pippa placed an arm around her friend, who was shaking slightly. Jamie glared at the so-called Nightmare King, at least, in his eyes.

"How can you do that with joy to children?" he asked, and Em returned the teen's glare with an icy one of her own, even if it was not directed at her.

"I have not hurt a child in ten years, Jamie Bennet. Why would I find joy in that? It was my job, much like your so-called guardians over there." Pitch said, and Jamie looked over to the Guardians in his eyes, confusion obvious.

**PITCH**

_Hahaha! That never gets old!_

**_Pitch swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black_**

**_corrupted Nightmare sand._**

**PITCH**

_Feel your fear. Come on. Come on,_

_that's right._

**_The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse -_**

**_a NIGHTMARE._**

"THey've looked better." Kristoff said, and Pitch nodded.

"They were some of my first." he said.

**PITCH**

_Yesss. What a pretty little_

_Nightmare._

**_Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -_**

**PITCH**

_Now, I want you to go tell the_

_others the wait is over._

**_- and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of_**

**_other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off_**

**_and fly into the night sky._**

**_EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT_**

**_Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley,_**

**_avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and_**

**_stares at the MOON._**

**PITCH**

_Don't look at me like that, old_

_friend. You must have known this_

_day would come. My Nightmares are_

_finally ready. Are your Guardians?_

"Yes!""No." Jamie and Em met eyes after speaking at the same time. While Jamie attempted to look innocent and unfazed, Em didn't try to hide anything. Her glare was the coldest, and many felt the temperature drop. When Jamie looked away, Em grinned in triumph.

_"That's what I thought."_ she thought, and the movie went into the next scene, and the temperature went back to normal.

**Please review! **

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Now, I won't be updating for a while, because Christmas is coming. I hope you all have fun!**

**Feliz Navidad, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

**God Bless us, everyone!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
